Nunca te olvidare
by xXkatsuraXx
Summary: una vez terminados de reunir los fragmentos faltantes, aome se marcha misteriosamente a su epoca, e inuyasha se pasa todos los dias sentado junto al arbol sagrado....¿acaso el sentira algo especial por aome?


Nunca te olvidare

_Pueden pasar tres mil años puedes, besar otros labios, pero nunca te olvidare, puedo morirme mañana, puede secarse mi alma, pero nunca te olvidare._

"Ya a pasado un año desde que ella se fue"-un joven de cabellos plateado y con hermosos ojos ambarinos se encontraba meditando en su árbol favorito, esa actitud la llevaba desde que la joven de los ojos chocolates se marcho-"aome…no lo comprendo, que te hacia tan especial¿por que siento este vació?.

"¿Por qué siento desesperación y frustración al recordar que ya no te volveré a ver? Si solo eras mi compañera de peleas, si solo eras la chica pesada y terca, si solo eras la única persona que confió en mi, si solo eras mi amiga… solo mi amiga"-estos últimos pensamientos lo llenaron de tristeza-" es verdad solo fuiste mi amiga"

"se que podrían pasar tres mil años y que nunca te olvidaría, aunque mi cuerpo y mi alma se secaran, nunca te olvidaría"-inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa irónica-"quizás, después de todo, reunir todos los fragmentos restantes fue, sin darnos cuenta, nuestro adiós. Que sensible me e vuelto, inuyasha tu no eras así-se reprocho el mismo-supongo que toda la culpa la tiene aome"

_Pueden borrar mi memoria, pueden robarme tu historia, pero nunca te olvidare, como olvidar tu sonrisa, como olvidar tu mirada, como olvidar que rezaba para que no te marcharas._

El joven cerro sus ojos y visualizo la imagen de la persona que lo llenaba de cariño y rabia, de celos y confianza-"como deseo olvidarte…pero estoy seguro que aunque lo intentara no lo conseguiría¿como podría olvidar tu sonrisa? Esa sonrisa llena de cariño y que casi nunca desaparecía de tu rostro, a menos que yo con mis torpezas te entristeciera y brotaran lagrimas de tus hermosos ojos chocolates, tan dulces y suaves como el propio chocolate."-volvió a abrir los ojos y miro el cielo estrellado, observo como paso rauda y veloz un estrella fugaz-"¡ja! Cuantas veces le habré rezado a esa estrella pidiéndole que me diera la oportunidad de volverte a ver."- en ese momento recordó la última ocasión en que vio a aome.

"¿Por qué¿Por que ella no quería verme más¿Acaso hice algo malo?-en ese momento llego una imagen a su mente, un joven de cabellos plateados besaba a una mujer de mirada fría y calculadora, así es, inuyasha y kikyo se besaban-¿acaso aome vio eso¡¡Pero yo no la quería besar!!-inuyasha sintió como el coraje se apoderaba de el-¡aome eres una tonta¡Yo no la quería besar!

_Como olvidar tus locuras, como olvidar que volabas, como olvidar que aun te quiero más que ayer, más que a nada. Pueden pasar tres mil años pueden besar otros labios pero nunca te olvidare._

¿Hermana estas bien?-otra vez ese extraño comportamiento, souta estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, desde que ella había dejado de ir a la época antigua la veía demasiada distraída y muy triste, no le era muy común ver a sur hermana con ese tipo de semblante, estaba acostumbrado a su habitual sonrisa

No me ocurre nada souta-aome estaba recostada en el árbol sagrado, bajo un hermoso cielo azul-solo quiero estar sola, por favor.

El pequeño no necesito de escucharlo dos veces.

"¿que estarás haciendo en este momento?"-esa pregunta siempre estaba destinada a la misma persona, a aquella persona que era el causante de sus sufrimientos y lagrimas, claro esta, esa persona era inuyasha-"todavía recuerdo todas las locuras que hacías… en especial cuando kouga estaba cerca-una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara-"realmente te estoy agradecida por los buenos momentos que pase con tigo…pero entiendo que kikyo sigue ocupando tu corazón y que no hay espacio para mi-tan súbitamente como apareció su sonrisa, desapareció y su rostro se volvió triste y melancólico."

"¡¿Por qué no te puedo olvidar?! Por que siempre tengo este sentimiento aquí clavado en mi pecho… ¿por que te quiero mas que en aquellos días?¿por que te quiero mas que a nada? No me importa que hallas besado a kikyo…bueno quizás si me importe y que haga que me arrepienta de haberla salvado cuando estaba en la cascada…pero por mas que lo intente nunca te podré olvidar, nunca."

_Puedes echarme de tu vida puedes negar que no me querías pero nunca te olvidare ya sabes que nunca te olvidare_

"quizás con ese beso trataste de echarme por completo de tu vida-nuevamente esa imagen que la agobiaba y no la dejaba dormir surco por su cabeza-y quizás lo lograste…quizás nunca me dijiste que me querías pero lo podía notar en tu preocupación…en los momentos en que estaba en peligro…tu siempre estuviste ahí, protegiéndome, evitado que algo malo me ocurriera."

"pero no todo fue peligroso, todavía recuerdo los momentos en que tratabas de evitar que regresara a mi época, al principio me molestaba pero luego fue como un juego, cuantas cosas…siempre quise preguntarte si en aquella ocasión en que fuimos atacados por los hombres cabezas de araña y tu mencionaste que olía bien lo dijiste en serio o solo delirabas…supongo que habrán cosas que nunca podré olvidar…"

_Puede pasara tres mil años puedes besar otros labios pero nunca t olvidare, pero nunca te olvidarte pero nunca te olvidare…._

"aome…aome…-inuyasha se toco el pecho muy cerca de su corazón- ya no lo puedo negar ni ocultar mas… yo te…"

En ese momento inuyasha bajo del árbol y con paso firme se dirigió al pozo que conecta este mundo con el otro, aunque ya varias veces había intentado atravesarlo sin éxito alguno, para el esta vez seria diferente, el por que…solo lo sabe el…

La joven de los ojos chocolates se hallaba al pie del pozo, observo con nostalgia los pergaminos sagrados que había colocado su abuelo para impedir el paso de monstruos a su época… y al parecer en esta ocasión habían dado efecto…sin saber el por que comenzó a quitarlos uno a uno hasta que el pozo quedo sin protección alguna…ella sabia que sin la perla de sikon en su poder nunca podría atravesar la barrera del tiempo…pero nada costaba intentarlo… salto y callo en una absoluta oscuridad irrumpida solo por un pequeño suspiro que dejo escapar por sus labios, resignada salio de allí, regreso a su cuarto y se dejo caer suavemente sobre su cama.

¿Es-estoy en la época de aome?-balbuceo inuyasha- por fin e podido atravesar el pozo!

Curiosamente lo embargo una serie de sentimientos… emoción, temor e incluso felicidad.

"¿y ahora que?-se cuestiono el mismo, no había pensado que hacer si atravesaba la barrera-parece que es de noche…solo la veré un instante"

Tomada la decisión salio del pozo y con su gran agilidad logro llegar hasta la ventana que daba al cuarto de aome.

"espero que no halla perdido la costumbre de dejar la ventana abierta…para mi"-seguido de estos pensamientos, cuidadosamente y tratando de evitar hacer el menor ruido, corrió la ventana-"no, no ha perdido la costumbre"-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Ingreso al cuarto y observo a la muchacha que había sido la causante de sus angustias, allí estaba tan tranquila, tan hermosa, había pasado algo de tiempo pero seguía conservando esa dulzura que se reflejaba en su rostro aunque estuviera dormida.

"aome…mi querida aome"-inuyasha se acerco sigilosamente a su cama y se quedo observándola embobado, se sorprendió un poco cuando la chica, en medio de sus sueños, susurro su nombre-"me pregunto que estará soñando"- toco sutilmente una de las mejillas de aome y obtuvo como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ahora que te e visto me puedo marchar"-tan sigilosamente como entro salio de allí-"mañana hablare con tigo…lo único que espero es que no sellen el pozo de nuevo"

Ya que había encontrado ese nuevo problema resolvió pasar la noche en la época de aome, claro esta al pie del pozo para no levantar sospechas.

"pero que torpe soy"-se reprocho el mismo-"olvide cerrar la ventana de aome…bueno cunado la vea abierta supongo que nacerá en ella alguna clase de "nerviosismo"-y con estos últimos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido.

Un extraño sonido proveniente desde un lugar muy lejano amenazaba con destrozarle los tímpanos si ella no accedía a cumplir la orden de levantarse, a tientas busco su despertador, un largo bostezo salio por su boca, se revolvió un poco mas sus cabellos y observo a su alrededor, todo parecía estar en orden…todo menos su ventana…ella recordaba haberla cerrado.

"mas tarde me preocupare por eso"-otro prolongado bostezo escapo de su boca, se estiro un poco y tomo sus útiles de aseo-"que mejor manera de empezar el día que con un delicioso baño"

Termino de bañarse y bajo a tomar su desayuno…no hubo novedades, uno que otro comentario de su abuelo sobre la escandalosa subida de precios de algunos víveres, pero por lo demás todo muy tranquilo.

Muchas gracias por el desayuno-recito aome-voy a estar en el…

Patio-concluyo su hermano.

Así es-dicho esto aome abandono el lugar y salio por la puerta principal, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar-no puede ser…

Cuando recorrió el lugar con la mirada se percato, por unos segundos, que en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado había un joven con unos esplendidos cabellos plateados, en lo personal aome no conocía a otra persona que tuviera los cabellos plateados, solo había una persona con esas características…inuyasha

No perdió tiempo, comenzó a correr hacia el árbol, cuando llego no encontró a nadie…

Lo sabia no podía ser…-aome suspiro.

¿Quién no podía ser?

Esa voz…-aome volteo lentamente, al posar sus ojos en esos ojos ambarinos sintió como las lagrimas trataban de escapar-inu-inuyasha.

Aome-el joven se acerco a ella, cuanto había deseado ese momento y ahora que estaba frente a ella no sabia que decirle-¿Por qué te fuiste?

Yo ya no tenia nada que hacer allá-aome aparto su mirada-ya habíamos terminado de recolectar los fragmentos faltantes, esa era mi única misión en aquel lugar.

Pero tu te llevaste los fragmentos fácilmente pudiste volver-le replico inuyasha.

Acaso piensas que yo los tengo-aome lo miro a los ojos-tu querida muñequita de plástico me los quito.

¿Te refieres a kikyo?

¿Hay alguna otra muñequita de plástico?-aome puso los ojos en blanco-por supuesto que hablo de kikyo…antes que me marchara por mi propia cuenta, ya que no quería interponerme entre tu y kikyo, ella me detuvo y me exigió que le diera la perla para que nunca mas volviera a ver a su otro yo…

No…no sabia que kikyo tuviera la perla-se disculpo inuyasha-fue por esa razón que no regresaste… ¿pero por que pusiste esos pergaminos para impedirme el paso?

Los puse por que no quería volverte a ver-aome realmente estaba confundida, en el fondo ella siempre quiso volver a esa época…entones por que lo negaba, por que negaba que quería ver a inuyasha si eso era lo que mas anhelaba.

¿No me querías volver a ver?-inuyasha estaba muy desconcertado en todo ese tiempo su único deseo era volver a ver a aome, mientras que ella lo único que quería era echarlo de su mente y quien sabe hasta incluso de su corazón-en cambio yo e deseado verte cada día.

La expresión de aome cambio totalmente, de amargura al mas puro desconcierto, inuyasha la había extrañado…

¿Eso es cierto inuyasha?-aome trato de encontrar algo de hipocresía en sus ojos pero lo único que encontró fue sinceridad.

Por supuesto, te fuiste sin decir adiós y mas aun sin saber la razón por la cual te marchabas-inuyasha dio un paso adelante-yo no e podido pasar un solo día sin dejar de pensar en ti…-el se acerco aun mas a aome-y se que tu tampoco lo has podido conseguir.

De súbito aome abrazo a inuyasha…el respondió el abrazo y ocurrió algo que nunca los dos hubiesen esperado, ambos comenzaron a llorar, no de tristeza sino de alegría por saber que ambos se extrañaron tanto , que nunca se olvidaron, que siempre se quisieron tanto, que siempre se amaron tanto.

Inuyasha estas llorando-aome observaba las cristalinas gotas que emanaban lentamente de los ojos de inuyasha.

Supongo que algún día tenia que llorar…después de todo soy mitad humano-inuyasha seco sus lagrimas con su manga.

Inuyasha quiero preguntarte algo-comenzó aome-yo quiero saber si en todo este tiempo tu has estado con kikyo.

Aome yo siempre me sentí comprometido con kikyo ya que ella sacrifico su vida por mi-inuyasha hizo una pausa-después que tu te fuiste pude comprender que aquella persona de la cual alguna vez me había enamorado ya no existía, aquella mujer que revivió no era kikyo solo era un cadáver con la apariencia de ella…debo admitir que todo este tiempo lo supe pero nunca lo quise reconocer, quizás por que aun tenia la esperanza de poder…de poder devolverle la vida que ella llevaba pero eso es imposible, por que ella no es kikyo.

Inuyasha yo…-aome no tenia ni idea de que decirle.

Espera todavía no termino-inuyasha la miro a los ojos-hace poco e descubierto o mejor dicho e dejado que salga un sentimiento que lo mantenía preso, por mis inseguridades y temores, ese sentimiento te pertenece a ti aome.

¿Cuál es ese sentimiento inuyasha?-inquirió aome.

"es algo que nunca pude decírselo a kikyo mientras estaba viva…no volveré a cometer el mismo error"-inuyasha suspiro tratando de darse valor y miro aome a los ojos-bueno yo… yo… quiero decirte que te… que te…

A inuyasha le temblaban los labios, el realmente se lo quería decir pero como.

¿Inuyasha que ocurre?-aome se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, la mirada de inuyasha era muy profunda, quizás tan profunda como para que pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Aome-inuyasha tomo una de las manos de la joven y la coloco sobre su corazón-¿sientes como late mi corazón?-la muchacha asintió-mi corazón solo late por una sola persona, esa persona puede hacer que mi corazón lata mas rápido o mas despacio, esa persona es la única por la cual soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, esa persona eres tu.

Aome abrió mucho los ojos.

Lo único que quiero decir con todo esto es que te amo aome, te amo-sin pensarlo inuyasha la tomo por su rostro y la acerco lentamente al suyo, cerro los ojos y rozo suavemente los labios de aome, al principio fue un beso tímido y cortes, luego fue algo mas apasionado, realmente el nunca habría encontrado una mejor manera de declararle sus sentimientos, después de unos segundos se tuvieron que separar ya que les hacia falta el indispensable aire…

inuyasha-aome se sumergio en sus protectores brazos-quieres quedarte a mi lado?

Los ojos de inuyasha brillaron, sonrio y asintio-si,si quiero quedarme contigo.


End file.
